


And That Would Be Enough

by DoctorQui



Series: walking 'cross the campus [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shotgunning, amélie is a salty film major let her live, bc i live for shotgunning honestly, bonus points to anyone who can guess what movie she was watching, genji continues to be a little shit, jesse is a stoner, this was self-indulgent finals fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorQui/pseuds/DoctorQui
Summary: Hanzo is extremely (yet understandably) stressed out from finals. Luckily, he has plenty of people around to support him.





	

Hanzo’s head hit the table with a loud thump, followed by a groan. 

 

“Take it you ain’t havin’ much luck studyin’?” Jesse took another sip of his hot chocolate, eyeing his boyfriend carefully. All he got in response was a rough grunt and another small slam on the table. 

 

“Come now, brother. It can’t be  _ that _ bad,” Genji spoke up from where he was brewing tea at the stove. “You’ve never missed a class, you should be fine.” 

 

“He’s got a point, doll. Ain’t nothin’ much you can do ‘bout it now except to sleep and get a move on tomorrow.” 

 

Hanzo finally sat up at this, blowing at a strand of hair. It hung loose around his face, framing his sallow cheeks and dark eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in at least two nights. 

 

“It is not as easy as you make it out to be. My professor is known for his extremely difficult tests, finals especially. I have not studied nearly enough, and yet I cannot look at the textbook further without feeling sick.” He huffed. Jesse reached out to pat his shoulder, giving him a small smile that Hanzo returned drowsily. 

 

“It is because you chose the worst major of them all. You know what they say--there are three things in life that indicate someone does not love himself.” Genji grinned and poured the tea out into two mugs, carrying both over to the table. “Playing League of Legends, living in LA, and being a math major.”

 

Hanzo accepted his with a scowl, wrapping his hands around it. “You would do well not to mention that in front of Gabriel. He would hardly take the slight against his hometown lightly.”

 

“And yet, it is no less true.” 

 

“I still don’t get what’s givin’ you so much trouble, Han,” Jesse interrupted, scratching at the back of his neck. “Ain’t you been good at this since forever? You’re the one always goin’ on about how it’s ‘simple geometry’ and whatnot.”

 

Hanzo shot him a withering look. “Calculus is vastly different from geometry, Jesse. Especially when it is multivariable hell.” He sighed. “Perhaps I should attempt to sleep. Staying up like this will do no good.” 

 

“That’s the spirit Han.” Jesse placed a warm hand over Hanzo’s, squeezing tightly. “And y’know Genji-kun and I are both right down the hallway if you need us. I ain’t good at math, but I can always help cheer you up.” He raised his mug of hot chocolate with a wink, grinning widely as Hanzo felt his face heat up. With one last harrumph, followed by a low chuckle from Genji, Hanzo stood and left the kitchen. 

 

He just hoped he could actually manage to fall asleep. 

 

Upon returning to his room, Hanzo was met with the sight of one Amélie Lacroix, clad in a sports bra and denim shorts and watching a black and white movie on her laptop. It was entirely in French--the current scene featured two young men shouting at a strange man with nunchucks while a third pointed a pistol at him. Amélie didn’t bother to look up, merely grunted in response to Hanzo’s presence in the room. Hanzo grunted back and made his way to his closet to prepare for bed. Though they had initially clashed quite a bit, by this point in the year Amélie was an absolute blessing. Just pushy enough to motivate him, but not so pushy as to talk his ear off at all hours of the day. 

 

He climbed into his bed a few minutes later, checking his phone one last time before putting it on silent and setting it to charge. He then closed his eyes, mumbling a goodnight to Amélie and receiving a vague noise in return. Surprisingly, he found his drowsiness overwhelming him quite quickly and soon fell asleep to the vague sounds of police sirens and French yelling in the background. 

 

\---

 

When Hanzo next awoke, it was to the sound of rain beating lightly at his window. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was two in the morning, a mere hour after he had gone to bed. Hanzo sat up with a sigh and looked over the room. It was dark now and Amélie was gone, likely off to go sleep in Lena’s room. Hanzo knew he wouldn’t be able to get any more sleep, so he hopped out of bed and opened the closet. 

 

Might as well go somewhere he could concentrate if he was going to be up this late. 

 

Half an hour later found Hanzo in the university archery range, huddled on the finished wooden floor with numerous books and notebooks spread in front of him. Only the light above him was on, casting him in an intense spotlight. 

 

Hanzo looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see none other than Jesse McCree leaning against the doorway, looking down at him with a somber expression. 

 

“Went to find you. Weren’t in your room, so I figured next place’d be here. Guess I was right.” He stepped forward, kneeling down next to Hanzo. “C’mon, honey bunch. Y’ain’t gettin’ nothin’ done like this, you and I both know that.” 

 

Hanzo huffed in response, pride coming first as always. “And even so? It is my choice to be here. What else would you have me do?”

 

“Well, I reckon bein’ here is nice and all,” Jesse grinned and bumped Hanzo’s shoulder. “I can think of somewhere even better though.”

 

“And where might that be?” Hanzo questioned, a small smile coming to his lips.

 

“Why don’t you jus’ follow me and find out, sweet cheeks?”

 

\---

 

The oh-so-secret location turned out to be the dorm roof. Hanzo had been there on plenty of occasions, most of them with Jesse, but it was different at this time of night. Not a soul in sight. Hanzo suppressed a shiver as the wind ruffled his hair. The rain had stopped for now, but the deck was still coated in a thin sheet of water. Jesse, the southern soul he was, seemed even more offput by the cold, but plopped himself down on a bench nonetheless. Hanzo followed suit, looking out at the city. 

 

It was truly a splendid view, no matter when you looked upon it. Thousands of lights sparkled in the distance like stars in the night sky, monuments lit up in various curved shapes. The only sounds were that of the wind rustling the bare branches of trees nearby and various cars whizzing by the highway next to them. 

 

Hanzo was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden warmth draped over his shoulders. Looking down, he recognized the fabric as Jesse’s favorite serape. He turned his gaze to Jesse who huddled up next to him, grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

 

“Ain’t this much better? Cuddlin’ on a nice cool night with your honey with the best view in all the city.” Hanzo felt his voice more than he heard it, rumbled into the crook of his neck. He gave a noncommittal hum in response, settling down to enjoy the moment. If he had to give Jesse credit for one thing, it would be his uncanny ability to make Hanzo feel stupidly fond. 

 

“Mm, well, it is missin’ jus’ one thing.” Jesse sat up, leaving Hanzo to pout at the sudden loss of warmth. He chuckled softly and reached into his jacket pocket, removing a neatly wrapped joint.

 

Hanzo’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “You are not going to ruin the moment with your devil’s cabbage, Jesse.”

 

Jesse held a hand to his chest, mock-offense lacing his words. “Why darlin’! You wouldn’t deny a man his wacky tobaccy would you? I know it ain’t high noon yet, but that’s jus’  _ monstrous,  _ absolutely cold-hearted. No wonder Genji-kun calls you a stiff, sweetheart.” He shook his head and grinned.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Hanzo rolled his eyes. “You know I’ve no love for the smell, but if it’ll calm you down then very well.”

 

“Thank you kindly, dear.” Jesse placed a quick kiss on Hanzo’s cheek before lighting the joint. He took a long drag, breathing it out with a heavy, contented sigh. Hanzo coughed once at the acrid smell but otherwise kept quiet, earning him a sidelong glance from Jesse. 

 

“Say, doll.” He leaned over, their noses barely brushing. “I got myself a bright idea. Try it out with me?”

 

Hanzo snorted but locked eyes with Jesse, never one to back down. “Sure, cowboy. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Jus’ hold real still now. If y’don’t like what I’m doin’, go ahead an’ stop me.” He grinned and leaned back out. 

 

Pulling the joint back to his lips, he took another puff before leaning forward once more into Hanzo’s space. Jesse gripped his chin lightly and gently coaxed his lips open, breathing the smoke into his mouth. 

 

It wasn’t...entirely unpleasant. Hanzo still didn’t like the smell, but the taste, especially when mixed with that of Jesse, he could learn to appreciate. The two stayed like that for a moment, Hanzo breathing the excess out through his nose before leaning forward to add pressure to the barely-there kiss. Jesse complied eagerly, lips moving against his. The joint was forgotten on the bench beside them in favor of getting closer, Jesse running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo hummed encouragingly and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders tightly. 

 

They broke apart after a minute or so, eyes soft and shining as they looked at each other. Jesse moved a hand to Hanzo’s cheek, earning a kiss to the pad of his thumb. 

 

“I ever tell you that you’re the best thing that ever happened in my life, sugar?” He leaned forward and rubbed his nose gently against Hanzo’s. 

 

Hanzo chuckled in response, a wide grin taking up his lips. “Every day, Jesse.”

 

“Still ain’t enough,” Jesse breathed, reverent. 

 

“Perhaps not, but you most certainly are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this during finals week to relieve some stress, and I ended up quite liking it. Also yes, the title is a Hamilton reference ;0
> 
> A huge thank you as always to my lovely lovely beta [Mango](archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMango)! Such a darling, I owe so many edits to her. 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsoleille) or [tumblr](http://schrodingerslion.tumblr.com/), I'm always taking prompts and love talking to people!
> 
> Happy Holidays all!


End file.
